


Give It a Moment

by Calamity_Crowe



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias is a deceptively organised crafty bugger, Attempt at Humor, I'm Sorry, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set before the fall of Petite Londo and all that crap, Wintertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Crowe/pseuds/Calamity_Crowe
Summary: The captain has had enough of Artorias picking on the silver knights and goes off the confront the snow-weilding tower of a man. (M for language)





	Give It a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Had a funny idea the other night and it stuck with me, this be my first Dark Souls fic and it's definitely unbeta'd so I'm sorry in advance for all the grammatical errors and slight ooc-ness  
> Nonetheless I hope you all get a laugh!

“Where exactly do you think you’re off to?” Ornstein questioned the pair of knights that were caught halfway out towards the courtyard. They both startled, one fumbling his shield to the ground.

“Well?” “L-Lord Artorias asked a few of us to meet him outside near the hill in the back.” The second knight stammered, his posture slid into guilty slump. _Oh not this again._

“What have I told you about sneaking off to fight with Sir Artorias?” Ornstein pinched the bridge of his helmet. Unmatched with a great sword and now apparently unmatched flinging snow. He even gave Gough a run for his carvings the other day. His knights had come back absolutely drenched and chilled to their core numerous times this past month. Helmets dented and wings bent, shields lost and captain pissed. Ornstein made towards the doors arch.

“I’m putting an end to this foolishness and you two _will_ be accompanying me. Who else has gone?” The pair trudged behind their captain embarrassed, heads hung. “A few more before us, I believe Lady Ciaran and Master Havel were amongst them.” _Absolutely wonderful, I’ve been surrounded by misbehaving children and their enablers_.

Ornstein glared out at what felt like each individual snowflake that had fallen. He never had enjoyed the colder seasons as short as they were, the ice and snow proving to be bothersome on the battlefield and even on home turf. He loathed not having complete control of his footing, slipping and falling in front of his knights, companions, Artorias especially… The thought alone embarrassed him enough to visibly shake it away.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the group that had gathered at the top of the hill, Ornstein clutched his rarely seen shield in lieu of his spear; he had a strong feeling Artorias was going to try and peg him from afar. The larger knight had always enjoyed ruffling his feathers in the most immature and borderline undignified ways. Countless years of dealing with that type of behaviour and yet Artorias still knew how to get his blood boiling. He raised his shield to block the sun from obscuring his view further; Havel was visible amongst the small cluster of his silver knights. As he approached he could make out Ciaran shaking her head at a seated Artorias like a mother to a toddler.

“That’s an awful idea.”

“Perhaps.”

“He’s going to kill you Artorias.”

“Most likely.”

“You’re a bloody fool.”

“Indeed I am.”

Ciaran gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands down, stepping away from the source of her frustration and instead towards the nearby stump to take audience of the idiocy that was about to unfold. Ornstein pushed past his knights, the crew whispering as they shifted out of the way of their captain as quick as the snow would let them. He stood in front of the taller knight, hand on his hip. Artorias just stared up at him curiously, head cocked to the side.

“Get up.” He nearly growled. Artorias inhaled sharply and shook his head. “I’m afraid I cannot.”

“We need to talk about your extracurricular activities involving the knights and how it’s not a productive way to spend time. Get up. _Now_.” He shifted his weight to try and seem more imposing and nearly slipped instead. Artorias stifled a laugh.

“Perhaps you should sit, as you cannot stand.” _What a complete ass-_ The knights snickered and Havel shifted closer to Artorias’ backside. “I myself however cannot stand, it seems my chainmail has caught on the straps of my shield once more.” He patted the metal beneath him before giving a shrug. “If you wish to talk could you be dear friend and possibly help me up?”

Ornstein furrowed his brow beneath his helm. He didn’t see any packed snowballs near Artorias, just the knight waiting for a hand. He heard snickering behind him again. Were his own knights going to pelt him with snow, had they formed an alliance with the idiot sitting in front of him? No, they wouldn't dare test him lest they wanted to taste his wrath in training. 

“Honestly Artorias, can you not fix yourself?” He sighed in annoyance as he grabbed Artorias’ hand after passing off his shield to one of the Knights he'd dragged with him.“This is the last time I help free you, I've addressed you about resting upon your shield many-!” Fast as lightning Artorias effortlessly yanked his captain down and on top of himself in an uncomfortable and awkward position, long armoured arms clasping around him to prevent escape.

“Got him! Go! Go! Go!” The wolf knight shouted and Havel pushed them both to the edge of the hill’s decline.“No! No! No!” Ornstein shouted orders for them to stop but his protests went unheard. The knights cheered and laughed as they collectively watched their captain grasp onto his companion and give a panicked yell as they began to slide down the steep hill.

Wind whistled through their armour as Ornstein clung to Artorias, the string of colourful curses that flew from his mouth had the wolf knight almost in tears from laughter. Oh the time Artorias spent planning this, the copious amount of help from the captains’ own knights and their fellow elites, this was worth any wounds he may receive afterwards. He peered over his captains plume and tightened his grip.

“Hold on, ramp!”

“ _Pardon me_?!” And like that they were airborne. It was as if time slowed while Ornstein peered up at Artorias through his helm as they began the separate midair; the only thought that crossed his mind in that moment was how much he wanted shove his spear up that knights’ ass and break it off.They landed in the snow bank with a muffled  _thwump._

\----

“My goodness what a jump! Think they’re okay?” Havel asked between gasps for breath, the knights around the hilltop trying to do the same. They peered over where their captain and compatriot had landed, the two pulling themselves out of the snow bank. “Oh they’re fine, they hit the snow bank." A knight replied.

Ciaran held up a hand as the group gave her questioning looks. “Give it a moment”

Artorias was brushing off the captain’s helm whilst the latter just stood there. It wasn’t long before everyone at the hilltop heard the very audible and telltale  _clang_ of metal on metal as Artorias doubled over into the snow and Ornstein stormed off back towards the barracks.

“Annnd there it is.” Ciaran snapped her fingers 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on this, I'd like to write more and I'm accepting ideas if you've any you'd like to share :) I give credit where credit is due


End file.
